


Love and Black Helmets

by jellijeans



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, alternis is my son and i love him and he deserves a happy ending, angsty salt, but i ship rindea so hard so i'm just like, but like, it's basically just alternis being salty over edea picking ringabel tbh, sorry i'm making you suffer alternis lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the threat of the empire, providence, and ouroboros are all over—tiz no longer needs to worry about not having a soul, he and agnés have finally gotten engaged and have gone to norende to live out the rest of their lives in peace, ringabel has found a way back to his friends, janne and nikolai have returned to the crystalguard, yew has finally confessed his love to magnolia, and edea has become grand marshal of eternia. it really does seem like everyone has finally gotten their happy ending—except for alternis. ...what about him? why can't <i>he</i> have his happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Black Helmets

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write more for fire emblem i say, hitting the upload button for another bravely fic. i'm so sorry
> 
> also, the "she" alternis mentions is in fact edea, and there is a rindea section in the last third of the fic (although it's not smut or anything. no thanks lmao). i hope the pronouns didn't get too confusing ^^;

Why?  
Why hadn't she chosen him?

Since he had arrived at the Lee's, he had done nothing but lay down his life for them—for _her_ —for _fifteen years_. He had joined the Eternian Forces to protect her. He had adapted his personality, his voice, _everything_ just for her, but when the moment came, she had picked that philandering, amnesiac moron over him.

What had he done but enter her life for just six months and then leave for two years, rendering her heartbroken?

Disgusting.

Yet she had still picked Ringabel over him. Ringabel, who he would've been had he not hardened himself to protect her. Ringabel, who was not trained with neither sword nor words. Ringabel, who could do nothing but entice women and waste himself away on wine and fine foods.  
He treated her well, she said. Treated Agnés well, too—helped Tiz greatly. As she said this, she stood in front of a dying Tiz Arrior, sleeping inside the vivipod Victoria once used, crying with a smile that showed just how hard she was trying to convince herself that Tiz would awaken and Ringabel would come back and Agnés would have a break in her duties and would just come and talk to her. Glad, she said, that he—Alternis—was still so close after all these years, and that he would listen to her ramble about old friends. Asked if she could share a secret with him.  
Of course, he said.  
Of course.

She told him that that last night on Grandship before Ringabel returned to his own world and she, Tiz and Agnés to theirs, they had shared a single quiet kiss in the moonlight.

On the deck, she said, was where it happened. On the deck when the proprietress had the string quartet play music for the whole ship to hear, and on the deck when Tiz and Agnés had waltzed together with pink on their cheeks and laughs in their throats, covering the scars from the fight against Ouroboros that they had just fought—just won. On the deck, where they paused from dancing to see the stars glittering on the ocean waves, and shared a quiet kiss that would be their first and last as the moonlight silhouetted their faces and tears rolled down their cheeks.  
He said he'd return one day, she said. She firmly believed that.  
When he was back, she said, they could finally be together.  
Be _happy_ together.

He was happy for them, he said, thankful that he was already used to faking smiles. Happy for them.

He slips on his helmet to hide his tears when he starts his night patrol, and he can't help but think about the fact that somewhere, Ringabel has the same one.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting for a while!! i didn't have access to technology and internet for about twelve days, but i did write a few stories (a few being three). this is the only one i thought was good enough to post, but you'll definitely be getting more stories from me soon now that i'm over my writing block and have my laptop back!! and yes, there will be some for fire emblem, i promise. ~~please don't hate me~~


End file.
